Change Me Changeling, I'll Take You In
by General Cuppin Cakes
Summary: Johnny finds a kitty out in the park. Something is different about this kitty though, but we'll find out why in later chapters. Rated M for later chapters probably... just to be safe. LOL Ch.3 is up! Please review!
1. Animal Rights, a Whole New Level

Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM characters, they belong to Jhonen Vasquez. I do however own the kitty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Taking animal rights to a whole new level!

Johnny walked down the street, his hands in his pockets. It was a wonderful January afternoon, and he was in a good mood. Nobody had bothered him yet today and he was off to buy a cherry freezy at the 24-7 Mart. He ran a hand through his jet black hair and breathed in the cool winter air and put his hand back into his coat pocket for warmth. He stopped for a moment and looked into the park. _"I'm not on a set schedule_," he thought to himself, "_maybe I could just sit down in the park for a little while. It's been a good day, hopefully nobody will bother me._"

He slowly walked into the park, looking up and admiring the frost that had clung to the branches of the trees above him. He even noticed the little sparrows and squirrels scurrying and hopping about around him. It really was a beautiful day for winter. He sat down on a nearby bench, not minding how cold it was. Cold never really bothered him much, nor did heat. He was just about to close his eyes for a moment of peace when a sound came to his ears, shattering the silence of the frozen air. It was the shriek of an animal in pain, then the sound of laughter. Moronic laughter. Johnny let out a low growl from deep inside of himself and made his way over towards the sound, his fists balled with rage.

When he got to the source of the sound he found a bunch of jock-like men in a circle kicking something around. Johnny couldn't see what exactly they were kicking, but he knew it was an animal of some kind, and he knew that wasn't right. He made his way closer to the assholes, his boots clacking on the ground and causing them to turn around. "Hey, lookit the freak boys," one of the jocks called to his friends behind him. Another one chimed in, "yeah Cliff, he sure is an ugly little freak!" All of them laughed. Johnny grimaced and ground his teeth, "you shouldn't terrorize defenseless animals you know. There are rules against that sort of thing." They just laughed again. "Oh and what are you gonna do about it ya little skinny dipshit?" The man dubbed Cliff by his friends said as he put his fist into his hand, "you gonna fight me or somethin'?" This remark sparked something inside of Johnny. He crouched down and fingered the dagger he had carefully tucked into his boot. "Come get some freak!" Johnny grinned, "gladly." With that he slipped the dagger out and lunged at Cliff, lodging the object into the man's eyes then throat before landing. Seeing their leader fall the others soon took off, shrieking like little girls.

Johnny sighed and walked over to their former target. It was a little kitten. It seemed to be a little calico, mostly black with white paws, a white belly which went all the way up to its nose and a little orange on the tips of its ears, on its nose and around one eye. Johnny carefully put his hand on the kitten's side. It was still breathing, but barely. It looked up with him with big blue eyes and let out a small, pained mew. Johnny sighed again and stood up and began to walk away. The kitten put its head back down, probably realizing its fate as soon as Johnny walked away. He stopped walking for a moment and looked up at the sky. The news said it was going to snow and freeze tonight. He looked back towards the small dying figure lying not to far from him. "_poor little thing_," he thought, "_it didn't do anything wrong_." He walked over to the little creature and gently picked it up. "Come on little one. You can come home with me. I'll take care of you." The kitten looked up at him once more with its big, blue orbs and let out another pained mew. "Shh, don't strain yourself. Those jackasses hit you pretty hard." He held the calico close to his chest for warmth.

Once Johnny arrived back at his home he looked down at the kitten which was now shivering up a storm. He frowned and quickly brought it inside. Johnny sighed as he closed the door and looked around the house's upper level. "Well it's not much," he looked down again at the small creature, "but you can stay here for a little while I suppose." The kitten responded by licking Johnny's hand. What an uncomfortable thing, a cat's tongue. Johnny shuddered at the feeling, but he knew his efforts were being appreciated. "I guess I'll care for you the best I can. That I can do for now at least, but as soon as you're well again you have to leave alright?" He spoke to the small figure in his hands as if it were some kind of person that he actually might like, or at least not feel pure hatred for. He made his way over to the couch and sat down. Down below on one of the lower levels someone had begun screaming. "You dick! Come down here and let me out fucker!" Johnny couldn't help but laugh a little, but there were more important things to do right now. Things like saving the life of an innocent little kitty! He poked at the kitten gently to check where its injuries were, he didn't want to make anything worse after all. He reached its front leg and the kitten let out a hiss then growled a bit at him. "Would you stop that? I'm trying to help you!" He then stopped, "I'm sorry. Old habit, I'm not used to being social so," he shrugged then thought to himself out loud, "well seems like a broken leg. Hey you're pretty lucky; you just got a broken leg and some bruises from what I can see. Now, what can I use to fix this?" He then got an idea, placed the kitten down on the couch, and headed off to the kitchen, then to his desk in another room. He returned triumphant with two popsicles and two rubber bands. Huzzah! His plan was coming along nicely. Plus he got to eat two popsicles for it! For a moment, the world was good. He ate the popsicles quickly, but not too quickly so he could avoid a major brain freeze. He even let the kitten lick off that little piece that usually clings on at the end when you eat popsicles. After the popsicle eating had ceased, he took the sticks and put it on either sides of the kitten's broken leg, then carefully wrapped the rubber bands around it. "There! It's a kitty sling," the kitten looked up at him with curiosity, "don't give me that look. I was making do with what I had." The little kitty just yawned and put its head down onto the couch. Johnny walked off and pulled a blanket out of a closet somewhere. He picked up the little kitty and wrapped it in the blanket and put it back down on the couch. "You stay here; I've got some work to do." The kitty didn't even lift its head; it had already drifted off into sleep. Johnny got up and disappeared somewhere into the lower levels on the house to do his "job" for the rest of the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha, more later kids.


	2. Bella Luna

Once again I do not own JTHM characters, but I do own teh kitteh. w

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Bella Luna

After a long night of doing activities such as killing people, painting the wall with their blood, then enjoying a nice relaxing time drawing and looking up at the stars, morning finally came. Johnny walked out of his "art room" and looked over onto the couch. The little kitty was still sleeping, curled up in the blanket with only its little ears and eyes showing. It was cute to say the least. It almost made Johnny smile. Almost, but not really. He stopped and thought to himself for a moment, "_if I'm taking care of a kitty for even a little while, don't I need to get some kitty food?_" He took a moment to walk into the kitchen and look into the cabinets and the fridge. There wasn't much in either place. He didn't eat much and what he did have he mostly forced into one of his victim's mouths a few days before. Just some spoiled milk, a half-empty bottle of cherry fizzwhiz, which would be gone soon anyway, and some skettios. Nothing for kitties to eat. He walked back into the "living room" and grabbed some money. As he started to leave the little kitty peeked up from its cocoon of blanket and blinked sleepily at him. He looked at the eyes that were staring at him and saw the kitten's ears perk up. "Don't worry I'll be back. I don't really have anything to feed you so…" he paused, why was he explaining this? It was all rather confusing. "You just stay there kitty." He closed the door and began walking. As he walked the long distance to the pet shop, he had a car but felt like walking instead, he thought to himself. "_Why is this kitten such a big deal? I mean I care for it like it's… like… Squee or something. How bizarre._"

Not too much later he arrived at the pet store and walked in the fun slidey doors. Oh how fun those slidey doors were, they always make you feel like you're magical. He walked in to find that it wasn't really full of people, just those annoying sales people who try to make you buy everything when you only came into a place for one thing. This displeased Johnny, but he decided to leave it be unless one of them approached him. He made his way towards the isle for kitty supplies when his worst nightmare of this store had come true. An employee was on her way over and she looked like the worst kind. Blonde, smiley, stickers on the nametag, and not to mention she had what looked like every good employee pin attached to her disgusting little polo shirt. She gave him an overenthusiastic, "hello! Can I help you with something sir?" Johnny shook his head, he really didn't want to deal with this right now, and he just wanted to buy his cat food and leave. He reached for a bag and the woman shook her head, "you don't want that one silly! I think you'd like the organic one better! It's just full of sunshine! My kitties love it to death! You seem like you're probably new to this whole thing aren't you? Well let me tell you, you're going to need some nice little bowls and we have the most darling ones, too!" She just kept talking, going on and on about things Johnny really didn't need or want to hear about. His eye started to twitch and his fists began to ball up in anger. Oh she was going to get it. He grabbed a nearby squeaky toy and proceeded to ram it down the woman's throat, cutting off her airways. He then took one of the nearby scratching posts and rammed that down with the squeaky toy. Once he was satisfied with his work of shutting her stupid face hole he looked back to the cat food. "Hey, maybe that little kitty would like this," he looked at the organic food the lady was telling him about. "Thanks lady," he took the bag to the register and paid for it then quickly left. Not before stopping a moment outside of the store to hear someone scream, "Nancy!? What the hell happened!?" He chuckled and made his way home.

When Johnny opened the door he was surprised to see the little kitten hopping off of the couch, as much as it could, then limping over to greet him with a small _mew_. This took Johnny by surprise, as he was used to living alone and was never greeted at a door by anyone except for those equally as annoying greeters at the front doors of shopping centers. He hated those, they were always either old retired people who smelled of moth balls and prunes, or mentally challenged adults who can't really do anything else except for drool and say hello. This was nothing like that though; the little kitten actually wobbled its way over with a broken leg just to come see him. He smiled a bit, it was a nice feeling. With his free hand he reached down and patted the little creature on its head, "well now, why don't we get you some food?" He took the bag into the kitchen and looked around for a bowl-type thing. He came across a small Tupperware bowl that he was sure had been in the house for some reason, but he just couldn't remember why. He took the kitty food and poured it in the container, then put it onto the floor. The kitten wobbled over as fast as it possibly could in its condition and began to gobble up all traces of the bowl's contents in what seemed like mere seconds. Johnny had turned around before the kitty finished, looking for something to put some water into. When he had found something he turned back to see the empty bowl on the floor and the kitten licking its popsicle-stick covered paw. It was amazing how a little kitty such as this could eat all that food in seconds. Johnny shook his head then filled the other bowl with water and placed it next to the empty food bowl. The kitty lapped up the water as kitties usually do with water.

Johnny then began to walk over to the door that lead to the lower levels of the house. Little ears perked up and little paws began to follow. Johnny heard a _mew_ behind him and turned around. "I have to go do something important. I don't think you want to follow me." He turned on his heels and began to walk down the stairs, grabbing a bucket sitting on one of the steps. Little paws continued to follow him, careful as to not hop onto the broken one. Johnny didn't notice, he just kept walking off to do his dirty job of collecting blood for that thing behind the wall. He walked to a room where a man hung from the ceiling from what appeared to be his knees nailed to the drywall. "You jackass! What the hell are you going to do to me?" The man screamed at him, "piece of shit! When I get down from here I'm soooo gonna kick your skinny little ass!" Johnny growled a bit. People like this really ruined his day. He looked to a machine that the man was placed over. It stretched from each side of the room and was connected by a funnel-like object placed underneath the screaming man. The two sides of the machine appeared to be just giant, rectangle pieces of heavy metal which had blood smeared all over them. He didn't dignify the man with an answer. This particular man had insulted him by taking the last trench coat that Johnny wanted. He had saved up for that coat and that man took the last one. It was just like the one in Hell, too. He deserved to die. He activated the machine and it sprung to life, making loud clanking and squeaking noises from overuse. Johnny placed the old bucket underneath the funnel and waited, grinning all the while the machine worked its magic. The little kitten sat behind him, watching up at the enormous beast of a machine. The two rectangles kept moving forward, slowly but surely. They started to crush the man who was now screaming bloody-murder, which, coincidentally, was what was happening to him. The man was soon crushed to death, the blood leaking from his body falling into the funnel and into the bucket. Johnny sighed; he hated collecting blood for that thing. He shuddered at the thought of it. The kitten, however, was on a different mission. It had spotted a mouse nearby and decided to go after it. After many attempts to snatch the mouse up, the kitty finally succeeded. Triumphant, it limped over to Johnny and showed him the carcass, then as if it knew he needed blood for something, brought the carcass over to the bucket and plopped it in. "Kitty! I didn't know you were down here! How nice of you, trying to help me." He smiled; maybe this kitty wasn't so bad to have around after all. It was kind of nice having someone meet you at the door and, someone to take care of. He scooped the little kitten up and started to go back up the stairs.

He sat down on the couch and turned on the television. He kept the little kitten on his lap and began petting it. Television time was thinking time and he had a lot of thinking to do. A lot of thinking indeed! He watched the news, some hilarious commercials, and then some show about whose mama's baby was the fathers or something like that. Those always amused him, and it willed him to think even more due to how stupid it was. He finally came to a conclusion. "Little kitty," the little ears perked up again, "I've decided that," he gave a dramatic pause, "I'm going to keep you!" Seeming to understand the little kitty purred away. "Um, first of all I guess I'm going to have to name you huh?" He stopped himself, "but… are you a boy kitty or a girl kitty?" He blinked, trying to figure out how to do this without seeming awkward. There was no way around it though, he closed his eyes and lifted up the little kitty's tail, and then he peeked out of one eye. Well that was very awkward, but now he knew, this… was a girl kitty! "So you're a little girl kitty huh? Hm, what's a good name for a girl kitty?" He paused then looked her over, and then he finally decided. He stood up and announced triumphantly, "I will call you," he held her up in a Lion King-like pose, "Luna!" He then hugged her carefully and smiled, "my little bella Luna."


	3. Kitty Parenting Part I

No I do not own Johnny or any other of Jhonen Vasquez's characters because he is almighty and epic. I do however own Luna and all her mighty kitty cuteness! Yay.

I also own all those random characters that randomly appear throughout the story. Um.... yay?

Now, onto the fic!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Kitty Parenting Part I

Alright, so kitty had a name and a gender, which was probably the easiest part of kitty parenting, and Nny was about to find out later. For now he was just enjoying little Luna's company. Normally he would have seen a cat and thought it was evil, but this one was far from it. Luna would run and jump on things, or at least as much as she could with her makeshift cast. Usually she just ran at something and tumbled, forgetting about her injury. It was….. adorable. Completely adorable. She would do some pretty strange things too though, or strange in Johnny's opinion seeing as he had never owned a cat before. Luna would look up at the ceiling and make chattering noises either at something she thought was there, or at flies that came into the room. That would disturb him slightly, but then she'd go back to swatting at some lint rolling across the floor and all would be well again with the kitty cuteness.

The next part of kitty parenting was a little bit harder. It was vet time, and vet time was very confusing. For this, Johnny would have to consult…. the phonebook! He usually just used the thing to prop up the broken leg of the couch, but now it was needed for once in his life. I mean, who was he going to call? Now there was reason and it seemed like a good idea. He carefully un-wedged the old book from underneath the short leg of the couch and brought it over to the phone. It was dirty, covered in dust, and it seemed to be a bit damp. Ew… that's gross. As Johnny leafed through its icky, icky pages he found something else. "Mr. Samsa! What are you doing hiding in there!? I haven't the time to kill you right now I'm far too busy!" The cockroach just scuttled about the page until Johnny shook him or her off. Luna, noticing the bug scuttle across the floor began her attack. There was much roachy bloodshed. Anyways, back to the phone. Johnny had found the number to a local veterinarian and began to cautiously dial it on the phone. He had somewhat of a fear of phones, due to one of his past suicide episodes, but he was brave. Oh how he was brave with that phone. He waited until someone picked up, only it wasn't someone. A machine had answered with a rather annoying woman's voice, "welcome to the automated veterinary system. Please press one for emergencies. Press two to contact animal control. Press three to make a donation. Press four to report a case of animal mistreatment. If you wish to make an appointment please stay on the line and your call will be received in the order it has been made." Well that was a pain, but then again, the pain was just beginning. Johnny started to wait, only to hear the sound of that elevator-type music crackling through the phone. He grit his teeth and growled a bit. He looked over at Luna, who was now proceeding to eat "Mr. Samsa's" remains. "You're lucky I'm willing to endure this crap because of your… fuzziness." Luna just stared for a moment, and then continued to clean up the roach bits.

It seemed to take hours, or minutes of waiting, you can never tell the difference with these things, someone answered. "Dr. Doggiepoke's office, this is Dolores speaking. How may I help you this fine day?" She spoke in a bored voice, as most receptionists usually do. "Um, hello. I'd like to make an appointment I suppose?" The voice over the phone grumbled, "what's the name?" Johnny blinked, "excuse me?" he asked. "The name. Your pets name?" He then cleared his throat, "oh, um. Luna, her name's Luna." The little kitty's ears perked up at the sound of her name and she peered over from licking her paw. "And what would your name be, sir?" Johnny didn't hear her; he was too busy staring at the kittyness of his kitty. "Sir? Are you there?" "Oh um, yes. My name is Johnny." He would be sure to kill this woman if she were there at the time of the appointment. "Alright Johnny, we have an opening today at 4 P.M. Are you available at this time?" Johnny nodded, then realized a nod can't be heard through the phone, "yes." Dolores sighed again, "wonderful. We'll see you then and thank you for calling Dr. Doggiepoke's office. Have a nice day." That last part seemed to be an exaggeration from the tone of her voice. After hanging up the phone Johnny checked the clock. "Alright Luna, you have three hours more before you have to go." He thought for a moment. "Let's watch T.V.!"

After a few hours of horrid daytime television shows, lots and lots of petting, and little kitty purrs, it was time to leave. Johnny checked the address one more time in the phonebook before he headed into the garage to start up the car. He realized something though. Kitties and seatbelts don't mix very well. He thought long and hard about this situation. Even kitties should be safe in the car shouldn't they? "I guess I can let it slide this one time. Just for now." This would take some time to figure out, and time is something they didn't have in the moment. He picked Luna up and placed her into the passenger seat, buckled his seatbelt, started the car, then began to drive to the vet. The journey was easy, the inside of the actual building, not so much. There were people, everywhere. People holding onto pets that looked horrid compared to his teeny-tiny kittypoo, Luna. Other pets were sneezing, drooling, and leaking other various fluids all over the floors and chairs. Johnny made his way to the counter and signed the sign-in sheet. He then looked at the chairs and decided he would stand while clutching Luna closely to his chest. He surveyed the area to find that apparently Dolores had gone home, as he did not see her anywhere. That was a relief; at least he didn't have to hear her sarcastic tone again. After a while of seeing some pets going in, some pets going out, it was their turn. A nurse who seemed more interested in what was going on called out, "Johnny and Luna?" Nny looked up and waved his free hand, "um, right here." The nurse motioned for them to step into the back room, "the vet will see you two now."

He walked into the back, still clutching Luna close, as he was not sure if something might happen to her here. The nurse led them to another room where there sat a chair, a counter full of the usual medical things such as gauze and cotton balls and a small scale, and he also spied the coldest looking metal table that anyone has ever seen. The nurse, who seemed a bit nicer than Dolores and her sarcasm looked at the Luna, "aw, look at you cute little kitten. It looks like you have a hurt little paw-paw!" Annoying, but better than sarcasm. She then looked up at Johnny and motioned towards the scale, "please place little Luna on the scale and we can get her weight." Knowing that this was probably all part of helping his kitten get better he placed her into the scale. The woman adjusted the scale and wrote down the numbers, "oh my my, this little kitty is underweight." Nny grumbled, but not loud enough for the woman to hear. He hated that word, underweight. "We'll get you some help with that. The doctor will be in shortly so please place Luna onto the table." Johnny picked the apparently underweight kitten and placed her on the freezing table, earning him a hiss and a growl. He sighed, "don't be a cranky kitty, this is for your own good."

Not too much longer and someone else came in. "Hello Mister Johnny! My name is Doctor Doggiepoke! It's nice to meet you and your kitty Luna!" The man shook his hand overenthusiastically and then proceeded to poke at Luna. She mewed rather loudly as he prodded at her broken paw. "Okee-dokee, seems like we do have a break here! Its healing rather nicely though, good job on the makeshift brace!" The man flashed Nny a thumbs-up to which he replied, "thanks," in an unhappy tone. "Well we're gonna have to wrap it up a little more properly and then we'll get to vaccinations and fixing her this little one." Johnny perked up, "excuse me? What do you mean fix her? Her paw is broken and you already said you'd wrap it up. Why repeat yourself?" The vet slowly turned towards him, "well we don't want too many little baby cats running around do we? I'm gonna take out her kitty reproductive parts so she doesn't have any babies in the future." This wasn't going to go well. The vet turned back to Luna and Nny growled, "I don't want her fixed." He turned back, "excuse me?" Johnny put his head down, "I do not want my cat fixed. She may just be a cat and I may not favor the act of," he shuddered, "reproduction, but that doesn't mean you have the right to take out a creature's… er… stuff," he picked up his head and gave the man a glare. "O…kay then. We'll skip that step.. if you insist. But I do recommend that we do f..," he was cut off, "no. You will not touch her things. You will leave them intact or so help me I'll rearrange yours. How does on the floor sound? Now, make with the making her feel better so I can get on with my day!" After much prodding and poking, hissing and growling, the job was done and the vet began to write down Luna's records. He spoke with an attitude in his voice, most likely from Johnny not going with his previous suggestion of fixing his cat, "now I suggest you feed her some high protein kitty food, and maybe some snacks here and there." Nny picked up his little kitty friend, who had been sporting a brand new kitty cast, "fine." He started to turn out the door but then turned back to the vet, but not before grabbing the syringes he had used on Luna, "oh and Dr. Doggiepoke?" The vet turned, "yes? Can I help you with something else?" Nny grinned, "yes you can." The syringes went sailing into the man. One in each eye, several on his man-bits, and one went straight into his adams apple, where it began to slowly kill him. "That's for the attitude and for suggesting that I cut out my cat's organs without her permission. Have fun dying!" With that Johnny walked out to the counter, paid the bill, and set back for home while lots of non-animal blood was spilled out by the vet attempting to take the syringes out of his body. Oh what a productive day. Upon his arrival at home, Johnny placed Luna on the couch for some well-deserved kitty naptime, then head down to the lower levels to do some more productive killing, which helped out with his stress levels a bit. He was being productive! Very, very productive! Oh the productivity!

Yay!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part II should be up... whenever... stay tuned kids! :D LOL! Also, remember to give reveiws! Reveiws keep me writing! YAY!


End file.
